Siblings
by wink-wonk-yo
Summary: Just read it, folks.


**yee**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were like siblings. By blood, they were cousins, but in everything but blood, they were siblings. Percy was like the oldest brother, a shoulder to cry on, their leader. Thalia was the really sassy older sister, overprotective, also a shoulder to cry on and ready to slap a bitch at all times. Nico was like the youngest sibling, when the three were alone, he was happy and always giddy, like a kid his age should've been. Nico's nerd side would even come out around the two and they would play with Nico's secret stash of Mythomagic for hours.

When the three weren't together, they were always kinda dull. Boring. Even when Thalia was with her sisters in the hunt, or Percy was with Annabeth or his other friends, or Nico was hanging out with the souls in Elysium, they were just... really boring.

The monsters on the hunt for the three took this as an advantage. When the three were together, they weren't completely on guard.

One day, the three accidentally met up in the forest. Thalia had gotten separated from the hunters by accident, Nico shadow traveled to the wrong place, and Percy was on the trail of a monster but had lost it. When they all met up, they decided to talk for a while, laughing at each other's reason on how they got lost.

They didn't see the monster Percy was hunting hiding in the shadows, its red eyes gleaming sadistically.

"Death Breath, how do you even manage without us?" Thalia said between laughs.

"Oh shush up, Pinecone Face." Nico replied, his face red.

Percy pulled Nico and Thalia into a headlock, grinning at them and earning two pairs of scary glares but Percy wasn't affected.

Behind the three, the monster quietly crept up on them, until it was really close. The monster pulled its paw back and struck Percy, its claws digging into Percy's back and making him scream. The three were pushed away from each other and Percy was under the monster, trying to pull out Riptide and uncap it. Thalia felt anger rise up in her when she saw her older brother in pain underneath the huge monster. Meanwhile, Nico was trying to gather up shadows to get them the hell away.

Before Percy could turn the ugly monster into dust, it bit down on Percy's neck, making blood spurt out and Percy choke on his own blood. Thalia roared angrily and tackled the monster and Nico gasped, his grip on the shadows fading away as he rushed to the dying boy.

Percy had his hands covered in blood from clawing at his own neck. He grabbed Nico's hand and used his other hand to put it on the younger boy's face, staining Nico's pale skin with dark red blood as the life faded from his swirling sea green eyes. Nico sobbed as the hand fell from his face and he turned around quickly, as he felt breath on his neck. He hoped it was Thalia, but it was so much worse.

The monster was in front of him, snarling and showing its teeth that had been stained with Percy's blood. Behind it was Thalia trying to crawl towards the two. Her face had claw marks across it and her back did too. She was dying.

Nico was struck with the thought of his two older siblings dying and he froze. The monster took this chance and clawed Nico across his chest, killing him almost instantly. His body fell next to Percy's, their fingers intertwined.

Thalia screamed and the monster knew its job was done. Thalia would die soon after it was gone, so it leapt away.

Thalia crawled over to her dead brothers and grabbed Nico's hand, intertwining their fingers before she too, fell dead, her body hitting the ground with a thump.

Once she was dead, the monster came back. It clawed the word 'FOR' into Thalia's back. On Nico's chest, it clawed the letters 'KRO'. On Percy's stomach, it clawed the letters 'NOS', spelling out 'FOR KRONOS'.

After a few hours, the hunt found the three mangled bodies. They were horrified to say the least. Artemis sobbed at the loss of her cousins. The three gone, in one horrible day Artemis called their respective parents and they all cried hard. Poseidon sent Percy into the stars, forming a constellation of a man with a sword in his hand, leading an army into battle with the constellation of Zoe Nightshade running beside him.

Zues and Artemis too sent Thalia into the stars, forming a constellation of a woman behind Zoe and Percy with her bow in her hands.

Hades, following what his siblings had done, sent Nico into the stars with his cousins, no siblings, forming a small boy with a sword and a lone skeleton behind him as he followed the other three constellations.

Even in death, they were so close together. They would live on forever as siblings.

 **hope you enjoyed, my children** **-wink wonk**


End file.
